Sorrido Sempre
by Kajune
Summary: Sequel to 'Attrattivo', a smile, is daceiving, just like an illusion.


**Title** : Sorridi sempre

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Angst/ Romance

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary** : Sequel to 'Attrattivo', a smile, is daceiving, just like an illusion.

---

Waking up to see the most feared and deadly person in the city naked and sleeping comfortably in your arms gave Mukuro a little surprise, despite said person being his beloved and gorgeous lover. Mukuro learned that Hibari was a very light sleeper, so he didn't move at all. He had no intention of ruining Hibari's peaceful sleep. They had done it twice and who knows how exhausted Hibari's mind will be. Sleeping is best way to heal from such an event, so, he laid there, gazing at the cute looking face, smiling.

Eventually, Hibari woke up quietly and looked up, to see a warm greeting given to him by Mukuro's smile. He smiled back, and received a kiss. "Good morning, my sweet angel." Hibari could never stop blushing whenever Mukuro said such sweet things. True or not true to him he couldn't help himself. Mukuro knew that and chuckled. With Hibari awake, Mukuro got up. He was about to put on his boxers but Hibari stopped him, by grabbing hold of his wrist.

"Take a shower with me."

Mukuro could not deny the request, and followed Hibari to the shower. They allowed cool and refreshing water splash onto them. Mukuro helped clean Hibari and Hibari helped clean Mukuro. However, Hibari didn't do much while he was cleaning his lover's chest. It was the pull, making him want to kiss and lick the sexy body.

Dropping the soap, Hibari began licking Mukuro.

His action, caused them to have sex.

---

All cleaned and dressed over an hour later, Mukuro and Hibari took off for school. They kissed before separating, but Mukuro did leave one message behind.

"Sorridi sempre."

Hibari was eager to know the meaning of that sentence, and he knew who to get the answer from.

---

Because of the large amounts of paper work left on his desk, Hibari had to wait. When he was finished, the lunch break had just begun. He marched his way over to a classroom he visited most often, and knocked away every herbivore that got in his way.

When he arrived at one of the classroom's doors, he spotted his target. When 2 teenagers who were eating with them spotted him, one cried "Hii!!" The other smile and waved to him. "Hi, Hibari."

He glared at the baseball player and walked over to the other.

"Gokudera Hayato." Said teen looked up at him with curiosity in his eyes. "Do you know what Sorridi sempre means?"

"It means always smile." Gokudera answered.

Hibari went silent for a bit, before marching out again. Tsuna let out another cry while squeezing onto Yamamoto's shirt, he stopped when the other said he was hurting.

---

The entire time at school, Hibari had been thinking about those words Mukuro said to mean.

Always smile

It makes him feel like there's a proper reason other than to just say it. Those who always smile tend to cover up their pain, their feelings. Unless you're an idiot like Yamamoto Takeshi, who at times can be serious but when not he's an idiot. To always smile is to show that your ok, not in pain nor sorrow. Often used when something bad has happened, like a loved one died.

Hibari's own thoughts scares him. To lose something importent, like a lover or child, whenever something causes great pain, people tend to smile.

"Mukuro." Hibari mummers.

He doesn't want to believe that anything bad will happen to his dearest. A single tear slids down his cheek at the thought of Mukuro going away. No, he won't. Hibari won't admit that Mukuro's hiding something. He swore not to.

'Mukuro, what's going on?' He asks himself.

---

After school

Hibari ran out of school grounds and headed straight for Kokuyo Land. On his way, he found Mukuro, exiting a small shop with a bag of stuff. Hibari ran to him.

"Mukuro!"

The illusionist turned to face him, and again, he smiled that charming and sometimes seductive smile.

"Hi, Kyoya." He greeted.

Hibari panted, once he recovered, he looked straight into Mukuro's eyes, and spoke.

"Why did you tell me to always smile?"

Mukuro looked confused at first, but shacked it off and smiled joyfully.

"You look lovely when you do."

"..."

"What? Why else would I say that?"

"..."

"Kyoya?"

"You might be leaving me, which will cause me pain."

"Kyoya...!" Mukuro wrapped his arms around Hibari, and had his lips next to Hibari's left ear. "I will never leave you, no matter what. I love you." I whispers. Again Hibari blushes but his expression seems unsure. Mukuro took a look at his lover's face and seemed a bit disapointed. "You don't think I'm lying to you, do you?" Hibari said nothing. His eyes looked down towards the ground, he was beginning to feel uncomfortable with looking at him in the eyes.

"Kyoya, I would never lie to you. I swore I won't."

"But," He looked up, into those eyes that might break tears. "I have this strong feeling that something bad is happening."

"Kyoya." Mukuro whispers, tightening his grip around his lover. "No matter what you feel, there are no secrets hidden from you by me. You know all about me," He pauses. "Despite me hardly knowing you."

Silence surrounds the 2, eventually it breaks by the sound of Hibari's voice, whispering, into Mukuro's ear.

"I can tell you everything, if you want?"

Mukuro makes eye contact with Hibari, his eyes no longer show sorrow, but lust. "Yes."

They kiss, they caress each other threw the fabric of their clothing. Along with the bag of stuff Mukuro bought, they head to Hibari's house, and have sex again.

---


End file.
